Chocolate
by Heliotrope
Summary: Soushi suffers from flashback pains and a lack of pills. Kazuki helps take his mind off the pain. Lemony KazuSou fun.


Disclaimer: I don't own Soukyuu no Fafner or its characters; they're owned by the wonderful people at Xebec.

Author's note: I bring you another KazuSou PWP lemon, because, why not? They're fun!

And also... WOO-HOO! Xebex are finally making a Fafner sequel! And the premotional pic looks very yaoi-y and KazuSou (or SouKazu if you like). I am now officially in a good mood. I can't wait to see it (but now my "Days of Blue" story probably won't make as much sense continuity-wise. Oh, well, I don't mind that much.)

Enjoy the fanfic, guys!

* * *

CHOCOLATE

Minashiro Soushi was having a bad day.

When he had first awoken, he'd discovered that he was all out of his flashback medicine, so he'd have to pay a visit to the pharmacy to get some more. And that all his hair bands had mysteriously vanished, forcing him to wander around the hallways of Alvis with his hair un-done.

This annoyed him greatly.

Later on that morning, a dozen or so Festum had attacked the island, and (as usual) the island's defence systems had been about as useful as a paper plate against an enraged boar.

Suffice to say, the Fafner's had come in to finish the job. There had been a few minor injuries, and so Soushi would soon be suffering from even more flashback pains.

This also annoyed him greatly.

Grumbling to himself, Soushi wandered over to the landing bay, hoping that welcoming Kazuki home would brighten up his day a little. He arrived just in time to see Kazuki helping Maya out of her Fafner.

Soushi growled in jealousy and clenched his fist, before stalking off back inside of Alvis.

Soushi made his way towards the Alvis pharmacy, still grumbling to himself about the unfairness of it all (he should have been the one Kazuki was helping. Him! Only he had the right to gaze up into Kazuki's gentle face, to get lost in his warm, chocolate-brown eyes, to be pulled into his strong, synergetic-suit covered arms and--)

"Good afternoon, Minashiro-kun! What brings you here?" the overly-cheerful voice of the pharmacist abruptly halted Soushi's little fantasy, and brought him back to reality.

"Er, good afternoon," Soushi said, a little red in the face. "I've run out of my flashback medicine, so I'm here to collect some more."

"Oh... I'm afraid we haven't got any in stock at the moment... We kind of forgot to order any recently."

"..."

"But we can arrange to have some here by tomorrow!"

Soushi frowned and resisted the urge to start banging his head against the counter. _'It's alright,_' his mind reasoned. _'You can just go back to your room and have a nice, relaxing shower. That always makes you feel better.'_

Toomi Yumiko just so happened to be walking by at that moment. When she spotted Soushi, she smiled at him brightly. "Ah, Minashiro-kun there you are. Commander Makabe sent me to find you; apparently the water isn't working in your room right now - a problem with the plumbing. He just thought he should let you know."

With that Yumiko trotted off, while Soushi gawped after her.

Soushi felt like punching someone... preferably Maya...

With clenched fists Soushi stalked off down the corridor, determined to just get to his room and have a lie down. He groaned in annoyance as he heard a voice calling to him.

"Hey, Soushi!" Kenji said, sidling up to him with a far-too eager look on his face.

"What is it?" Soushi asked him suspiciously.

"Would you like a chocolate?" Kenji asked, brandishing a large, colourful box from behind his back. "Sakura gave them to me. But I can't eat all of them by myself."

Soushi eyed the little round chocolates for a moment. "Well--"

"Here, go on," Kenji insisted, shoving a few chocolates into Soushi's hand. "You'll like them, I swear."

Soushi sighed and bit into one of the chocolates - he had to admit, they did taste quite good, almost... fruity, in a strange way.

Kenji smiled at the surprised expression on Soushi's face. "See? I said you'd like them." He waited until Soushi had finished the third chocolate before handing over another dozen or so more. "Have some more. They'll make you feel nice and relaxed."

"... And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Ah, it's nothing, I-- Oh, look; there's Sakura," Kenji said, making his escape. "Enjoy your chocolate!"

Soushi sighed yet again; he was too annoyed to deal with Kenji's odd behaviour. He continued on towards his room, popping another chocolate in his mouth as he went.

Sakura and Kenji's gaze followed him down the hallway.

"OK, Sakura, I think you owe me some money," Kenji said to Sakura smugly.

"Oh no, not yet I don't," Sakura shook her head. "The bet was for you to get him drunk."

"Ha, well he soon will be after eating all those liquor chocolates."

* * *

By the time Soushi made it back to his empty little room, he was feeling rather... odd. He dumped the remainder of his chocolates onto his desk and then collapsed back onto his bed.

"Those were some really nice chocolates," he said, a goofy smile covering his lightly flushed face. "What's wrong with me? All of a sudden I feel sort of floaty," he murmured, gazing up at the bright white ceiling. "I wish Kazuki was here. I wonder where he is. ... Would he like some chocolate too?"

After a brief deliberation, Soushi decided that he would go and seek out Kazuki. He leapt swiftly to his feet and almost fell back down again as the room suddenly seemed to start spinning.

"Ah! Dizzy!" Soushi yelped, clutching at the wall for support. "What idiot decided to start moving the island without telling me?!"

Muttering to himself about the general incompetence of the Alvis staff (and Maya too, for some reason) Soushi pocketed the last of his chocolate and managed to stagger out of the door.

"Kazuki! Where are you?!" Soushi called, wandering down the hallway, a silly grin plastered to his face. "I'm got a present for you!"

More than a few Alvis workers gave Soushi rather baffled looks as he went stumbling past them.

"Er, Minashiro-kun, are you feeling alright?" someone asked him timidly.

"I'm feeling quite fine, dear," Soushi answered brightly. "Have you seen Kazuki anywhere lately?"

"Oh, Makabe-kun? I think saw him heading to the staff lounge a little while ago."

"Yay! I'm coming, Kazuki!"

With that Soushi headed off to the staff lounge at a break-neck speed.

"... Do you think one of us should give Commander Makabe a call and let him know that Minashiro-kun has gone insane?"

"Perhaps that would be wise..."

* * *

What kind of mayhem will drunken Soushi cause? Find out... right now!

* * *

Kazuki yawned and nestled back into the comfy lounge chair. Training today had been very long and hard (snigger) and he was feeling completely exhausted.

"Hey, Kazuki!"

Kazuki prised his tired eyes open and gazed up at the impish looking faces of Sakura and Kenji. "What are you two looking so pleased about?"

"Oh, it's nothing important," Sakura answered. And then she added in a sing-song tone, "Somebody has been looking for you, Kazuki."

"Who is it?"

"KAZUKI!"

"Huh? Wha-umph!"

Kazuki was suddenly tackled to the floor by a rather over-enthusiastic Soushi. The blond boy flung his arms around Kazuki's neck and nuzzled his face against his chest. "Kazuki, I found you at last."

Kazuki flushed bright red and his eyes widened so much that Sakura and Kenji feared they might fall out of their sockets.

"OK, perhaps you have won your bet," Sakura whispered to Kenji as they scurried out of the room. "There's no way Soushi would have the nerve to do that if he was sober."

"S-Soushi! What are you doing?" Kazuki stammered, trying to regain some semblance of composure.

"I'm sorry, Kazuki. It's just that I really wanted to see you because... Because..." Soushi trailed off, furrowing his brow as he struggled to finish his sentence. "Oh, right, I remember; I've got some chocolate - do you want some?"

"Chocolate?" Kazuki repeated stupidly as Soushi shifted about until he was sitting comfortably in Kazuki's lap.

Soushi held out a chocolate to Kazuki, gazing up at him with big, gooey puppy-dog eyes. "Please try one. They taste really nice."

Kazuki didn't see how he could resist that look. He closed his eyes and accepted the chocolate; trying his best to ignore how nice it felt having Soushi this close to him. Kazuki blinked in surprise as the flavour of the chocolate flooded through his mouth.

"Um, Soushi... I think these chocolates might have alcohol in them," Kazuki said, and in an instant it dawned on him that this must be why Soushi was acting so strange. "You're drunk!"

"I am?" Soushi blinked owlishly, still smiling.

"Oh, Soushi, how could you let yourself get drunk?" Kazuki sighed, shaking his head in disbelief.

Soushi's happy expression faded slightly at his words. "Kazuki," he started, resting his head against the other boy's shoulder. "I'm not having a very good day today."

Kazuki held Soushi close, resting his hands lightly on his back. "How do you mean, Soushi?"

"First of all I couldn't find any hair bands, so I have to leave my hair untied, then the pharmacy ran out of my pills, so when my flashbacks start I won't be able to do anything about the pain," Soushi said quietly. "The water in my room isn't working either, so I can't have a shower to help myself relax. And then Kenji gave me those chocolates and they got me drunk--"

"What?! Kenji gave them to you?" Kazuki interrupted. He glowered in anger; what the hell was Kenji thinking, trying to get Soushi drunk?

"Yes. And also, well..."

"And also what?"

"And also... I saw you helping Toomi out of her Fafner. I didn't like that," Soushi said, sounding bitter. "I don't like seeing you get so close to her. I don't like seeing you get close to anyone else."

Kazuki felt his heart start to race. He wasn't sure how to interpret that; well actually there was one way he'd like to take it - Soushi was jealous.

"Hey, Soushi, are you--"

Soushi let out a sharp gasp, his left arm spasming at his side.

"Soushi! Soushi, what's the matter?" Kazuki asked anxiously, tilting Soushi's chin up so that he could gaze into blue eyes that were clouded with pain.

Soushi bit his lip and shuddered. "It's nothing to worry about, Kazuki. It's just that in your first battle against a Festum, your Fafner's arm got cut off. I was just reliving it, because of the flashbacks."

Kazuki's eyes widened in horror. "You mean... your flashbacks start right from the first battle? So you feel the pain of every battle us pilots have ever had?"

Soushi nodded weakly, hating the look of guilt on Kazuki's face. "Please don't feel sorry for me. It's just something I have to deal with."

"You wouldn't have to deal with it if you could pilot a Fafner. If I hadn't injured--"

"Don't feel guilty about that! It wasn't your fault!" Soushi exclaimed heatedly. "Kazuki, please don't... Please, can you help me back to my room? I want to lie down."

* * *

Slowly but surely Kazuki and Soushi ambled their way back to Soushi's room. The blond boy leaned heavily against Kazuki's shoulder as they went, since he was having a difficult time walking in a straight line. This was more due to the flashbacks than the alcohol; the pain had sobered him up pretty swiftly.

_'I wish Kazuki didn't have to see me like this_' Soushi thought as they neared his door. _'I hate seeing that guilty look on his face._'

"Soushi, we're here," Kazuki said in a quiet voice, as though afraid he may startle Soushi if he spoke any louder.

"Oh, good. Thank you for helping me, Kazuki" Soushi mumbled, looking awkwardly at the floor. "Um, I'm sorry for taking up so much of your time. You can go now if you want."

"It's no bother; I want to help you in any way I can," Kazuki said, following Soushi into his room. "Besides, I can't just leave you here alone when you're in so much pain. I'd never be able to forgive myself."

"It's alright. I'm sure you've got better things to do," Soushi insisted, even though he had to admit that he rather liked the idea of having Kazuki's undivided attention.

"Soushi, I'm staying. That's final," Kazuki said in a voice that could not be argued with. He could be uncharacteristically stubborn when he wanted to be. "I'll stay here and help you take your mind off it."

"I can think of a few things you could do to take my mind off it," Soushi whispered. He blushed a moment later when he realised what he'd just said. _'I can't believe I said that out loud! Maybe I am still drunk?_'

"What was that, Soushi?" Kazuki asked curiously.

"Er, I just meant, um, well, I-- Ah!" Unluckily (or luckily, as the case may be) for Soushi, a jolt of pain shot through his head and he fell to his knees.

Kazuki was at his side in an instant. "Soushi, are you OK?! Please answer me!"

Kazuki helped Soushi to his feet and he smiled at him gratefully, "Thank you, Kazuki."

"Come on, let's get you to bed. I'm sure you'll feel much better if you have a nice lie down."

Soushi sighed as he stretched out across the bed, shifting uncomfortably under Kazuki's gaze. "It's too warm in here."

"Yeah, it is," Kazuki agreed, pulling the chair out from beneath Soushi's desk and sitting down next to the bed. "It's a shame there aren't any windows in this room; we could let a little fresh air in then."

"We're underground, Kazuki," Soushi reminded him pointedly.

"Alright, then we could let some fresh earth in."

Soushi chuckled quietly as he struggled to sit up. His hands moved and he started to undo his scarf. He paused as he noticed Kazuki staring at him intently. "You don't mind if I take this off, do you?"

"... No, of course not, go ahead," Kazuki answered, his voice oddly husky.

"Good. Oh, it's so warm." Soushi's bright red scarf landed on the bed, and his Alvis jacket soon followed. He moaned softly and wiped away the thin layer of sweat that had gathered on his collarbone. He glanced at Kazuki and said, "Are you feeling warm, too?"

"Er, yeah, I am a bit."

"It's just that you've gone really flushed in the face."

_'Of course I'm flushed; you're practically stripping in front of me,_' Kazuki thought to himself. He shifted in his seat and hoped that Soushi wouldn't notice a certain problem that was developing. _'He won't notice; he's still a bit dunk._'

It didn't help matters when Soushi took off his waistcoat and thin white undershirt too, leaving his upper-body completely bare. He rolled onto his side facing Kazuki, eyes closed and teeth clenched as another wave of flashback pain washed over him. Kazuki watched the artificial lights play across pale skin and the way the beads of sweat trickled down his throat and across his chest.

_'This isn't good,_' Kazuki thought as more heat rushed down to his groin. _'I shouldn't be sitting here leering at him like some sort of pervert when he's in such pain. But I can't help it. He's so beautiful._'

"Kazuki…?" Soushi blinked at him curiously as Kazuki started to pull of his own jacket and scarf.

"You're right; it really is too warm," Kazuki said, folding his jacket and placing it over his lap in what he hoped was a subtle manner. "Is it always this hot in here? How can you sleep at night?"

"Yes it is; but I usually sleep naked, so that helps a bit."

"--Oh. That's nice," Kazuki managed to stammer. _'Thanks for fanning the flames, Soushi. I really didn't need that image right now._' He got to his feet quickly; he had to get out of the room for a minute to calm himself. "Would you like a drink, Soushi? It might make you feel better."

"Thank you, Kazuki. That would be great," Soushi nodded, smiling up at him weakly. He cringed, pressing a hand to his head. "Urg... my head really hurts. Please don't be gone too long."

Kazuki grinned back at him over his shoulder. "I'll only be eleven steps away."

Soushi waited until the door has whooshed shut before whispering, "That's eleven steps too far."

* * *

Kazuki leaned against the wall outside Soushi's room, letting out a breath that he hadn't realised he'd been holding. "I really need to calm down before I go back in there, or I'll end up making a fool of myself," he murmured. "Right; let's get those drinks."

Kazuki walked the eleven steps and quickly bought their drinks, holding the cool can against his forehead. "That feels better; though that isn't the part of me that really needs to cool down," he said, before shooting a wry look down at his groin area. He still felt altogether too hot.

_"Is it always this hot in here? How can you sleep at night?"_

_"Yes it is; but I usually sleep naked, so that helps a bit."_

Kazuki moaned in annoyance, closing his eyes as unwanted images flooded through his mind... OK, so maybe they weren't that unwanted; if he was back in his own room at home, Kazuki would be more than happy to indulge them.

"I wonder if he's going to be naked by the time I get back in there; seeing as he already had his shirt off when I left..." This only caused more images to come to mind; Soushi, naked, in bed, waiting for him...

Kazuki shook his head. "This is stupid. What's wrong with me? I've always been attracted to Soushi, but I don't usually act this, this--" _'horny?'_ "--way around him. Then again, I did eat one of those liquor chocolates... perhaps it has affected me after all."

Kazuki sighed again. "Oh well, I can't put it off any longer." And so after gathering his confidence, he headed back to Soushi's room.

* * *

Soushi was lying back in bed with his eyes closed when Kazuki returned, and for a moment he thought the blond had fallen asleep.

"Lock the door after you, Kazuki. I don't want anyone disturbing us."

Oh, so he was awake. "OK, Soushi."

Kazuki did as he was asked and then sat back down in his chair, holding out a can of drink to Soushi. "Here you go."

Soushi sat up and accepted it gratefully. Kazuki shifted awkwardly again as he watched Soushi drink, trying to gather the courage to ask his next question. "Um, Soushi... what did you mean by that earlier?"

Soushi looked at him in bemusement. "When?"

"When you said that you didn't like seeing me get close to anyone other than you."

The can nearly fell out of Soushi hand in surprise. "Er, I, well..." he stammered, looking away nervously. "I just- it's just that since we'd stopped talking to each other for such a long time after the, er, the whole eye incident, and we've only just become friends again in the last few months, I don't like having to share you- er, share your friendship with anyone else. So that's what I meant by, um, that."

The silence that followed felt suffocating to Soushi. He wondered if Kazuki would buy his incredibly lame excuse.

"Oh. I see," Kazuki answered finally. He couldn't help but feel disappointed. "I should have guessed it was something like that."

More awkward silence followed.

"Thanks for the drink," Soushi said. "It made me feel a bit better."

"If I touched you, would it help you feel better?" Kazuki thought before he could stop himself.

"... Yes."

"Huh?" Kazuki gaped at Soushi stupidly.

"If you touched me, I would feel better."

Kazuki blinked. Did he say that out loud? '_Shit_,' he thought. _'But wait; Soushi just said it would make him feel better, so that means..._' Kazuki's face flushed as his brain struggled to process this information.

"I lied to you just now," Soushi continued, his voice surprisingly steady. "The reason I don't like seeing you get close to anyone else is because I'm jealous."

Kazuki found himself smiling. "Oh. So... can I?"

"Can you what?"

"Touch you?"

"Well, what do you think?" Soushi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I think that it really is warm in here, and I should take my shirt off too."

Soushi watched in anticipation as Kazuki proceeded to do just that, and then joined Soushi on the bed. Soushi sighed as Kazuki nuzzled at his neck, cupping the back of his head and pulling him closer as Kazuki ran his own fingers through soft blond hair.

"Kazuki, that feels good," Soushi whispered, closing his eyes in pleasure as Kazuki's tongue lapped at his flushed skin.

"Soushi," Kazuki moaned, feeling the heat pooling low in his body again. He leaned forward, kissing Soushi hungrily. He stopped when he felt Soushi shudder and wince as more flashback pain raced through him.

"It hurts, Kazuki," Soushi said weakly, settling back against the mattress, Kazuki looming over him. "Just for one night, I want it all to stop."

Kazuki's eyes widened again at the implication. "You told me before that 'sometimes' the pain we pilots felt came back to your body... You go through this pain everyday?"

"Yes," Soushi nodded. "Usually the pills take away most of the pain, but sometimes... it hurts so much that I can hardly stand it. But I have to take it, because piloting the Siegfried System is the only thing I can do for this island."

Kazuki's face filled with shame. "It's my fault... You--"

"Don't start that again, Kazuki," Soushi interrupted. "I don't feel like having that argument with you right now."

"But Soushi--" Kazuki froze mid-sentence as Soushi rose unsteadily to his feet. "Soushi..?"

The rest of Soushi clothes fell to the cold metal floor in a quiet rustle, and he stood, pale and naked before the other boy. "Weren't you going to help me take my mind off the pain, Kazuki?"

"I-I-," Kazuki stammered, trying to get his mouth working again, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight in front of him.

"I'm glad to see I have that kind of effect on you," Soushi said, looking amused. "And you're still wearing too many clothes, Kazuki. You should do something about them."

And so Kazuki did, and soon they were both gasping harshly as bare skin met bare skin. Soushi slid down onto Kazuki's lap in a deliciously slow motion, wrapping his arms around Kazuki's back to hold himself steady.

A tingle ran down Kazuki's spine. It all felt so good; the smoothness of Soushi's skin, the heated look in his light blue eyes, the way his soft golden hair fell across his shoulders as he leaned in to kiss him once more.

"Soushi," Kazuki whimpered the moment before their mouths met. His hands moved down Soushi's back, gripping his hips tightly as they ground their erections against each other.

"Ah, Kazuki!" Soushi yelped out, clutching at him desperately. "Please, please take me!"

Kazuki felt his desire building at the look on Soushi's face. He nodded slowly, and watched curiously as Soushi leant over to the bedside table, retrieving a small tub from the draw.

"Here; use this," Soushi said, placing the tub in Kazuki's hand.

"Use...? Oh, I get it," Kazuki said, blushing deeper as he realised what it was. He unscrewed the lid, shaking slightly in anticipation. "It looks like there's some gone already."

Soushi smiled sheepishly, face turning pink. "Well, I... use some from time to time."

Kazuki just nodded again; that gave him a few more interesting images. "OK, here I go," he whispered, coating a finger with the lube.

"Ah!" Soushi gasped out as the first finger slowly slid inside him, clutching tightly at the bed beneath him.

"Does it hurt?" Kazuki asked softly, halting his movement. "Should I keep going?"

"Yes, it does," Soushi replied, biting his lip. "But don't stop."

"OK," Kazuki said, kissing Soushi gently as he added a second finger. He felt Soushi moan into his mouth at the feeling. "Soushi, I don't like seeing you in pain."

"It's alright, you--"

"No, no; I'm going to try a different way that shouldn't be quite as bad."

Soushi watched in confusion as Kazuki's face disappeared from view, and then let out a shocked gasp as he felt something hot and wet at his entrance. "Ah, Kazuki!"

Kazuki grinned to himself as Soushi arched off the bed slightly; this was definitely a better idea than the fingers. He heard another loud gasp escape Soushi's throat as he thrust his tongue in deeper.

"Please, Kazuki, I can't take it..." Soushi begged quietly, voice shaky with desire. "I want you inside me."

"But I am inside you," Kazuki said impishly, running a hand across Soushi's tense stomach and up to his chest.

"Don't tease me. You know what I mean."

"Yes, I do." Kazuki nodded. He happened to glance over at Soushi's desk, noticing that a couple of chocolates still remained there, starting to melt from the heat of the room.

"What are you doing?" Soushi asked as Kazuki leant over him towards the desk.

"Getting the last of the chocolates," Kazuki answered.

"Why?"

"I want to make use of them." Soushi watched in bemusement, and then jumped in surprise as Kazuki dragged the fast-melting chocolate across Soushi's chest, before bending down to lap at his heated skin. "Chocolate Soushi tastes nice," he whispered, voice slightly muffled.

"Kazuki..." Soushi said, feeling his face flush.

Kazuki moved his attentions up to Soushi's neck. "Are you ready, Soushi?" he asked, shifting himself into a more comfortable position above the blond.

"Yes, I'm ready," Soushi replied, swallowing slightly in nervous anticipation.

Soushi's eyes widened, his hands clutching at Kazuki's arms as the dark-haired boy thrust slowly into him. Soushi groaned and turned his head to the side, all thoughts of flashback pain forgotten in an instant.

"Soushi... you... you're tight..." Kazuki moaned hotly against his neck after a moment, before pulling back out and then thrusting in again. "It's wonderful..."

Soushi blushed deeper and loosened his grip, letting his arms fall to his sides, relaxing into the new sensations. He sighed and whimpered quietly at each steady thrust Kazuki made, the pain and pleasure mingling together.

Kazuki shuddered at the look on Soushi's face, feeling him harden ever more between them. He reached down to stroke Soushi's erection as he continued to thrust. "Is this alright? I'm not hurting you too much, am I?"

"... faster."

Kazuki blinked in surprise at the simple command, but was happy to oblige. He held on to Soushi's hips tightly as his thrusts got faster and faster. He panted and let his eyes close in pleasure, feeling himself getting lost in the tight, inviting heat of Soushi's body. Soushi moaned loudly as Kazuki struck against his prostate.

"Ah, yes! Please, Kazuki-- there, again!" Soushi choked out, wrapping his arms around Kazuki's neck, pulling him in even closer. "Please... I'm going to--"

Kazuki kissed him again, letting his tongue explore inside Soushi's eager mouth. He could tell Soushi was getting close to his climax, and he too was almost there.

It only took a couple more thrusts until Kazuki felt Soushi's entrance clamp down tightly around his erection, and Soushi came against Kazuki's stomach with a loud cry of his name. Kazuki felt a shudder run through his whole body at the look on the blond's face, and he too found his release.

The two of them lay panting quietly in the aftermath of their climax. Soushi smiled to himself, feeling tired, yet satisfied. "The flashback pain seems to be gone," he commented quietly, sitting up for a brief moment to pull the blanket over them.

"I'm glad," Kazuki replied, rolling onto his side and pulling Soushi into his arms again. He smirked to himself slightly. "You know... I wouldn't mind doing that every night if it'll help take away your pain."

Soushi almost snorted in amusement. "Oh, really? How gracious of you," he said, returning Kazuki's embrace; he didn't intend for him to leave that night. "I might have to take you up on that offer."

* * *

"Kenji! Kaname!"

Kenji and Sakura glanced up at the sound of Soushi's voice. Their faces paled as they saw the blond boy striding towards them through the crowded Alvis staff cafe.

"Uh oh, he looks rather pissed," Sakura muttered under her breath.

"Ah, er, good morning, Soushi," Kenji started nervously, as Soushi came to stand before them. "You're looking well this morning."

"Considering how much I had to drink last night?"

"Right. Wait- I mean--"

"Getting me drunk and letting me make a fool of myself in front of Kazuki," Soushi interrupted, frowning darkly. "If that was you're idea of a joke..."

"Good morning, Soushi," Kazuki said, smiling brightly as approached their table.

Soushi turned and returned his greeting, "Good morning, Kazuki."

Kenji and Sakura's jaws dropped in unison as Kazuki and Soushi suddenly leaned in to kiss each other passionately.

"That's a good way to start the day," Kazuki murmured as he pulled away. "You're still coming to my house for lunch later, right?"

"I sure am," Soushi replied, waving goodbye as Kazuki strolled away. With that he turned back to Kenji and Sakura. "As I was saying; if that was your idea of a joke..." an impish grin spread across his face. "--keep up the good work."

* * *

The end! Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
